


It's A Trap

by birene (zeroambi)



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/birene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to rosefox for the look-over.</p></blockquote>





	It's A Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amalcolm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalcolm/gifts).



This is really fascinating, thought Murdoc, as he watched MacGyver move around the room, looking for a way to break the lock on the door. Of course, he had to know by now that this was one of Mordoc's elaborate little traps, in which he always let himself get caught all too willingly. He could see it in Mac's face and body language. Well, the cursing also gave something of a hint.

At least there was no damsel in distress this time. Those stupid chicks always fucked things up and kept MacGyver from doing his work properly. So, while sometimes it was interesting to use them as an incentive for his favourite agent, mostly they were just horribly annoying.

Seeing MacGyver finally break through the door, Murdoc wondered what he would make of the condoms and lube in the next room. The look on his face would surely be priceless. This courtship dance had lasted long enough. It was high time for dear Angus to put out.

This time there would be no escape.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rosefox for the look-over.


End file.
